hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Uni
Uni (ユニ, Yuni) is the human form of Black Sister and one of the new main characters in Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II. The younger sister of Noire, Uni goes to help her sister along with the others to save the world. Uni seems to be friendly than Noire is, and befriends Nepgear quickly in the game until learning of her relation to Neptune. Uni fights with a big long range assault rifle. Personality While her and her sister look nearly identical, Uni is a lot friendlier and perky in comparison. Compare her relationship with Nepgear, it's a lot better then Neptune and Noire's at first. Much like her sister however she is a tsundere and says things like 'I guess I'll let you...". Uni seems to take pride in her fighting and is usually practicing in her spare time or learning how to take over Lastation possibly, as seen in one of the ending images where she is seen practicing karate with a nervous/worried Nepgear, or how she can be seen doing sit ups in another official picture. Uni seems also to be less serious then Noire and seems to enjoy her time with the other younger sisters. She has her times however, such as helping the others in one manga chapter when they dressed as spies and snuck into a Pirachu-esque place. It's mentioned she does not like to be girly, meaning Uni may have tomboy traits. She eventually gives in however, upon rescuing Noire. Uni is also self-consicous of her appearance shown when Nepgear asks about her breasts when she transforms for Uni to say angrily the topic is off-limits. She also is highly jealous and shocked when she find out her underwear was the sold for the least price in a auction by Gust who was selling the CPU Candidates items. Black Sister (HDD) Unlike the others, Uni in terms of color and appearance while in HDD form resembles Noire almost exactly. Both wearing black with silver and white coloring with white hair. While Noire's eyes are glowing blue-green in HDD form, Uni as Black Sister has green eyes. When comparing the outfits, Black Sister has a lot more revealed in comparison to Black Heart. However, it's worth noting that her chest has actually shrunken in size while everyone either stays the same, or grows. Because of this Nepgear thought she stuffs her bra, as noted in a chirper event. Appearance Uni is a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red like Noire's but are darker in comparison. Uni's color consist of black, milky blue, and white/silver. Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She wears long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone (or even a PSP in reference to her theme). As Black Sister (ユニブラックシスター, Yuniburakkushisutā) her hair turns a very light gray-white and is worn in curled ringlets/drills while her bangs spike outward and the side parts are shorter and very curled. Her eyes become bright green. Her outfit, as stated before resembles a black bikini with very tall boots and gloves. Her outfit has silver lining and circle shapes. Another HDD form consist of a normal bathing suit like body piece greatly resembling her dress with more detailing on each part and two big circle pieces worn in her hair. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II When she met Nepgear, they instantly became friends. However when she found out she was Neptune's sister, she became upset when she thought that she abandoned the Hearts (especially her sister). During this period she became very confused and didn't know whose fault it was. It wasn't until the battle with Brave the Hard that they made up and became friends again. After overcoming the influences of Brave the Hard, Uni gains her version 2 of HDD form. Uni and Brave have strong respect for each other during their third confrontation. In the True Ending, Brave was reprogrammed to attack Uni and Noire. Uni became upset see Brave this way, but Brave's true self told her he is still there and ask her to destroy his "other self". Before being permanently deleted, Brave tells her that he always with her even if he is physically not there and uses his remaining data to create a new assault rifle for Uni. Powers and Abilities Uni can achieve special pair combos depending on who she is paired with. All four sisters together can also execute a special move. Quotes For a list Uni's battle quotes, click here Gallery For more official Uni images, please visit Uni (Images) or the Uni (fanart) pages. Trivia *Uni is voiced by Eri Kitamura. *She is based on the PSP. *Much like her sister, she resembles both Kooh from Pangya, and Azusa from K-on. Though not nearly as much as her sister. *If you look closely at Uni's visible hand in the big group pic of all the characters in MK-II, you can see she has six fingers. Though this could be a minor lining mistake. *Uni is the first sister to appear in the manga's beach chapter. *Uni breaks the fourth wall in one of her attacks, kicking the camera (screen), breaking the lens and shutting it off. *In a recent popularity poll, Uni has placed 5th place. Making her and Noire the second most popular sisters right after Neptune and Nepgear (who placed 2nd and 3rd) *Uni tells Nepgear that she loves her during Mk-II. But in what context is unknown. Category:Female character Category:HDD users Category:Lastation residents Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:CPU candidates